


Как Лестат

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Gen, не-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: основано на истории Маарет и Лестата де Лионкура





	Как Лестат

Подобно книжному описанию вампиров, время от времени переезжающих на новое место, таскающих за собой дорогие тяжелые кофры и обитые шелковым крепом гробы, подобно этим мистическим персонажам, скитался и он, из Малой и Передней Азии в Британские колонии и Новую Англию, на Антильские острова, и еще дальше, повсюду неся за собой невидимый груз воспоминаний.  
Подобно уличному коту, который стараниями негодных мальчишек принужден таскать за собой жестянку, прикрепленную к хвосту, он сам, по собственному почину таскает целую вереницу громоздких ящиков последнего упокоения.   
Вот это семейный склеп потомков побочной ветви австрийских и верне-немецких Франкенштейнов, вон там дубовые вместительные домины первых поселенцев в Новых Нидерландах…  
Родственники и внебрачные сыновья, кузены, кузины и давно упокоившиеся племянники.  
В единственной на всю Корею частной криокамере, где до сих пор покоится его последний сын, все также холодно и одиноко.

Пока не объявился Ноблесс.

20 июля 2015


End file.
